


Call the Midwife one shots

by natasharomanoffisspiderbae123



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasharomanoffisspiderbae123/pseuds/natasharomanoffisspiderbae123
Summary: nonfictionalwlwfanfic on tumblr!





	Call the Midwife one shots

It was raining heavily as you went out on your bike, hurriedly trying to get to the woman in labour. You were soaked through as you got to the fisherman’s house on the banks on the river, you noticed that the tide was higher than usual. You quickly entered the house and found Mrs O’Connor on the bed in the back of the house. Her husband making a cup of tea in the living room,

“I’ll put another cup on for you nurse” he shouted through, “You’ll be dithering without something hot in you”

“Thank you very much Mr O’Connor” you replied as you peeled off your cape, getting ready to help.

*Time Skip*

Night had fallen, and it was still raining heavily when you left the O’Connor’s house. You shivered slightly as you stepped out into the street but the smile from you face didn’t fade. The joy you felt whenever you helped to deliver a baby surprised you after all this time. You could hear the waves in crashing against the seawall as the storm rages across London. You yawned as you peddled back to Nonnatus, eager to get back to your warm bad.

That’s when the wave hit you, it crashed over the sea wall knocking off your bike and onto the cobbled path. You groaned as you felt something warm on you hand and your leg. As you sat up you saw blood on your hand and your leg, you crawled over to you bike which lay a few feet away from you. Its wheel was bent, you sighted as you picked it up. Fred was going to be thrilled. You limped on your way.

*Time Skip*

Patsy POV

“When do you think (y/n) will be back, she’s been gone for a while” I said as I sat with Trixie.

“The storms probably keeping her back” she said. I caught Trixie’s eye and looked away quickly. “Patsy, its okay I know” she said as she leaned forward and grabbed my hand.

“I don’t know what you could possibly mean” I said sitting up straighter not looking her in the eye.

“I told you a while back that I was okay with the fräuleins, besides I can’t help but notice how you look at her” she said the last bit softly “and I see how she looks at you”

I looked up at Trixie mouth slightly open, trying to think of something to say, when I was torn from my thoughts by the sound of the main doors opening. Before I knew it I was out the room and heading for the entrance.

(Y/N) POV

You were shivering as you stumbled through the door, water literally dripping off you. You walked towards the files and took out the O’Connor file and simply wrote, Girl, and the date when you herd Patsy.

“Oh your poor thing your soaked through, and your bleeding what happened?” she asked as she grabbed a towel from a near-by cupboard and quickly wrapped it round you as you explained.

“Come on back to our room Trixie’s there, she’ll grab her hair dryer and I’ll get something to cover and clean these cuts” she said as she held the towel around you. You blushed as you felt her arms wrapped around you. Patsy pushed the door to your rooms open only to find Trixie sitting there holding her hair dryer

“I always know when to have a hairdryer on hand” Trixie said, “Oh good golly (y/n) your bleeding”

“I’m going to get something to clean and bandage with now” Patsy said as she ushered you into the room before hurriedly leaving.

“Honestly the two of you are hopeless” Trixie said as she plugged in the hairdryer, “you like Patsy and yes, I’m okay with it and she likes you, now let me dry your hair”

You just sat there thinking, looking into space. ‘How did Trixie know?’ you asked you self and how did she know that you liked Patsy. You were shaken from your thoughts when the door opened, and Patsy bustled in and sat opposite you, she had a small smile on her face as she tentatively took your hand and began to clean and dress your wound. By the time she had finished dressing your hand and your leg, Trixie had finished with the hairdryer and wished the two of you goodnight with knowing glances thrown at the two of you.

“Goodness (y/n) your lips are going blue” she said as she stood up and went over to your draw, “Here put on some pyjamas and I’ll take your dress and put it in the hot press to dry” she said as she handed you the warmest pyjamas you own.

“Thanks Patsy” you said blushing slightly as your hand brushed against hers. You quickly got changed and Patsy took your dress. She stopped via the kitchen on her way back and made two warm mugs of Horlicks. She stood outside the door for a moment and took a deep breath before entering. She saw you sitting on your bed, visibly shivering.

“Here have this” she said as she handed you the warm mug to you before sitting down next to you.

“Thanks Pats” you said smiling gently before taking a sip, you sighed as you felt the warm liquid slowly heating you up. “I erm had an interesting conversation with Trixie” you said, looking down at the mug in your hands.

“I have also had an enlightening conversation with Trixie today” Patsy said, you could feel her straighten up slightly, “I don’t know if everything Trixie said to me was true, but I know the things she said about me were”. Patsy sat perfectly still when she was finished, with every second of silence she could feel her heart pounding faster.

“What Trixie said about me is true too” you said quietly, nervously looking up at Patsy. She looked at you with disbelief before the smile that you had grown to adore spread across her features. Without realising it the two of you were leaning in together and your lips were on hers in a sweet and gentle first kiss.

When Patsy pulled away she said, “you really are freezing (y/n) drink up and then get under those blankets and we’ll warm you up a little” she said as she placed an arm around you gently rubbing your back. When the two of you had finished your drinks the two of you got under the blankets and Patsy laid down next to you pulling you into her in an attempt to keep you warm. You could feel exhaustion wash over you as you nestled into her, “goodnight Pats” you mumbled.

“goodnight (y/n)” she whispered before kissing the top of your head.

**Author's Note:**

> nonfictionalwlwfanfic on tumblr!


End file.
